


Run Away With Me

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my God, you… you’re serious?” She turns to look at him in the dark. “Benedick Hobbes, are you asking me to elope with you?”</p><p>Beatrice has wedding jitters in the middle of the night. Ben comes up with the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersandsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/gifts).



> Prompted by whiterosecafe, based on a prompt from a tumblr post with a list of one-sentence prompts. My sentence for this fic was "This is by far the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in." Enjoy!
> 
> (No, of course I didn't post all the prompts I wrote yesterday as oneshots instead of adding them to "Words Words Words" just for the purpose of continuing to pad the Beadick tag because I still want there to be more fic for them. And same for the Winterking one. I mean... Never mind.) ;) Seriously though, I really like how this one turned out. I hope you do too!

“Ben.” Beatrice rolls onto her side in bed, the better to stare at her boyfriend. No, he’s not her boyfriend anymore. He’s her _fiancé._ Beatrice smiles to herself in the dark, running her fingers gently up and down along Ben’s arm. “Benedick. Are you awake?”

He sighs sleepily. “Hmm? Whas’ going on? Whas’ wrong?”

“Nothing, I just… I can’t sleep. I can’t… I can’t stop thinking.”

“Wh… wha’re you thinking about, love?” Ben mumbles, still half-asleep. He drags a hand clumsily across his face, trying to rouse himself.

“About… about the wedding,” Beatrice admits. “I keep thinking… I don’t… I don’t want to go through with it anymore.”

“ _What?_ ” Ben sits up in bed, suddenly wide-awake. “Beatrice, please. I love you, please don’t do this-”

“Oh! No, no, it’s not that at all. I still want to marry you, of course I do. I proposed, remember?” Beatrice laughs. She can feel the tension leaving her fiancé’s body as he relaxes back onto his pillows.

“Oh, thank God,” Ben sighs. “Don’t scare me like that, it’s the middle of the night!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just- you saw what our friends were like at dinner tonight. As soon as we told them our news, it was chaos! Hero and Meg are already fighting over who gets to be my maid of honor. And Peter and Costa wouldn’t shut up about the music, and Freddie was saying all that stuff about finding a venue, and flowers, and cake, and planning your bachelor party. My mother is already sending me lists of distant relatives she wants me to invite to the wedding. She’s talking about dress fittings, Ben! And I know you’re Catholic, and you probably want a fancy church wedding, but there’s so much _pressure_ , I… I’m not exactly bride material, okay? We’ve been engaged for all of two weeks, and I already _hate_ it!” Beatrice lets her hands fall to her sides, fists smacking into the soft mattress, releasing all her pent-up frustration. Just getting this all off her chest is a relief-

And then she hears Ben laughing at her.

“Shut up, I’m trying my best, here, okay? I hate weddings,” Bea grumbles.

Ben is still laughing. “Beatrice. Love. You really think I care about all that crap? I would marry you on the side of the road in the rain with an Internet-certified officiant and only birds for guests. Nothing else matters to me as long as I have you. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Really?” Beatrice’s voice is suddenly small, hopeful. “So we don’t have to have this big cheesy awful wedding that everyone’s expecting?”

“Hell no. We could just get up tomorrow and go get a marriage license, no fancy clothes, no party. Just get married and be done with it. Just the two of us.”

“Can we actually? That sounds amazing,” Beatrice admits, resting her head on Ben’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Our families would kill us. Not to mention our friends.”

“Not if we didn’t tell them we’d done it,” Ben points out.

“Babe, they would figure it out the second they saw us,” Beatrice sighs. “We could never pull it off.”

“Wait… we do both have some sick leave from work we’ve never used,” Ben points out. “We could get married tomorrow, call in to work, and buy two plane tickets to wherever you want to go. We don’t have to see anyone we know. We just get on a plane and don’t come back until they’ve all stopped being mad at us for not inviting them!”

“Oh my God, you… you’re serious?” She turns to look at him in the dark. “Benedick Hobbes, are you asking me to elope with you?”

“Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, hey, it’s our wedding, right? It should be about us, what we want. And all I want is you.” Ben’s arms tighten ever so slightly around her, and Beatrice snuggles closer.

“Aww. I love you too. Wait, are you sure you’re not just anxious about how many people you’d have to talk to at the reception if we had a normal wedding? Because you can talk to me about it, if you are.”

“…Maybe a little bit,” Ben admits. “But that’s not the point! Look, we can do this. It’ll be fun! We can even make an announcement video, for old times’ sake! We’ll film it on our phones, on the plane. ‘Hey, guess what, we’re married! Sorry you all missed out on the happy occasion!’ And then we send it to everyone on the guest list, and turn off our phones for the rest of the trip. We can go to South America, I know you’ve always wanted to see it, and they have flamingoes! Come on, love, run away with me! Are you in?”

“Oh my God, everyone is going to hate us. This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in!” Beatrice exclaims, bursting into sleepy giggles. “Wow. I’m gonna marry you tomorrow. This is really happening. Come here.”

And she pulls him into a kiss, messy and hot and open-mouthed, both of them exhausted and absolutely giddy about their secret wedding plans, all at once.

“Mmm…” Ben mutters against her lips, after a while. He pulls away just slightly. “If that’s settled, can we go back to sleep now?”


End file.
